


Commanding the Inquisitor

by GreggorMcPheeb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreggorMcPheeb/pseuds/GreggorMcPheeb
Summary: From first kiss to first night spend together. Lots of sex and awkward and fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

You felt the breeze of the mountains brush across the back of your neck, the cool stone of the battlements pressing into your back as Cullen stepped closer to you “So you are...it seems to much to ask,” he whispered. That familiar smirk on his face when he gained the confidence to drive towards his goal. His lips were ghosting yours, his amber eyes twinkling alongside the mischievous smile that stretched the white scar over his lip “But I want to.”  
“Commander!” a voice called out. He immediately pulled away, leaving you left with a whining groan that escaped your throat “You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report.”  
“What?” Cullen growled. Oh Maker that voice. The messenger exchanged looks between the two yourself and the Commander, you automatically knew this would be the gossip of the Skyhold's tavern for weeks. 

You watched the messenger creep away awkwardly, clearly feeling a knife would be in him if he turned his back. Or perhaps trying to catch a final glimpse to confirm the rumours he would end up spreading after one too many beers.

“If you need to,” you began, but were caught off guard by Cullen's sudden kiss. You gasp was silenced by his mouth on yours, his tongue teasing yours once you had relaxed. Your hands settled on his waist, bulky from the armour he wore. He started to apologise but you were left with swollen lips and a smile gracing your face “I believe that was a kiss.”  
He chuckled and kissed you once more.

Your hands ran through his hair, pulling slightly to open his face up to yours. You wanted to feel every inch of skin, the warmth that lay beneath his armour and a simple kiss.  
He deepened the kiss, arms wrapped around your waist as your hands roamed the pieces of tunic that weren't covered by metal. The whole of Skyhold could be watching the two of you, and you wouldn't notice. You wouldn't care.  
“Maker Cullen, where did you learn to kiss like that?” you laughed, the breathlessness obvious in your laboured words.  
“Templar's secret. But I can promise you there are other good uses for my mouth,” he chuckled, a quick glance to check you were alone before pressing his hips into yours. You could feel the outline of his hardening cock, teasing you so heavenly.

~

“Inquisitor? Trevelyan?” Dorian asked repeatedly, eventually ending with a harsh poke to the arm.  
“Oww!” you whinged, rubbing your arm.  
“It wasn't that bad,” he rolled his eyes “Your lovestruck look however...”  
“What?” you nearly spat out your ale “Who said anything about lovestruck? Love? There's no way I'm looking at Cullen like that!”  
Dorian narrowed his eyes “I never mentioned Cullen.”  
Fuck “Yeah...” A grin split across Dorian's face “Don't say a word.”  
“As long as you tell me everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

You stood in the shadows of Cullen's office, listening to his voice barking orders and sending messengers on their way. Ever since that first kiss, his voice had become an addiction. Even just listening to his tactics and commands made you shiver despite the warmth that pooled between your legs.

He spotted you leaning against the wall and his voice faltered. You played with your hair, allowing your fingers to run along the collarbones that peaked from over your tunic. Your hands travelled south, one grasping your breast. Kneading the flesh and circling the sensitive nipples, you swore you could hear him swallow from across the room. The other hand slid further down, the heel grinding against your mound unceremoniously. You bit your lip to stop moans escaping. 

Dear Maker, what would your soldiers think if they saw their Inquisitor pleasuring herself so blatantly? You wouldn't admit it, but that thought turned you on either further. Perhaps have Cullen take you while they watched on...now that would be an idea to keep you occupied at night.

You made sure to keep eye contact with Cullen and as he watched your hips begin to roll into your hand, he ordered everyone out from the room. You quickly removed your hands from their spots and crossed your arms as soldiers and messengers cast a small bow and muttered your title. Cullen closed the door securely behind the last person and sighed “There's always something more, isn't there?”  
“Long day?” you casually asked. The smirk gave everything away but he strolled ahead of you, leaning on his desk.  
“I...I just don't know what you want,” he admitted.  
You rounded on him, a hand teasing along his shoulder “Cullen, do you really need to ask?”  
You perched yourself on the desk beside him “I suppose not,” he sighed, this time in relief. Even in armour he moved silently to slip between your legs “You were a terrible tease though.”  
“Well I completed my quest,” you laughed. A misplaced hand caused a bottle to fall off the desk, smashing on the stone cobbled floor. You looked back at Cullen, terrified of the mood being ruined. You hadn't noticed how his usually amber eyes were now fully dilated, darkened with lust. He gently shook his head before sweeping his arm over the desk, causing stacks of paper, more bottles, quills, ink pots and more to crash to the floor.

His smirk grew as he grew taller over you, pushing you down until you lay flat on your back. He crawled over you, despite the heavy armour and thick cloak that shrouded you, the safety and security felt so right. His kisses were hungry, growling against your lips. Eventually his nose nuzzled along your jawline, leaving nips and licks along your neck and reaching your earlobe after what felt like hours of torture “Get rid of this armour, I want to feel you,” you ordered.  
“Yes Inquisitor,” he chuckled. 

Where he learnt to kiss, tease and now strip would be a mystery to you. He started with his cloak, even folding it onto his chair. You nearly rolled your eyes at the soldier's discipline. The armour came next, clattering to the floor as his fingers made swift work of buckles and straps. There were very few times you saw him without armour and each time left you wanting more. 

You started to pull on the laces that tied the collar of your blouse but Cullen caught your hand “Oh no, that is for my pleasure.”  
You bit your lip and settled back on the desk, pressing your thighs together as Cullen continued to strip. He finally pulled his tunic off, revealing a bath of scars – new and old – that spread all over his muscled form. A dusting of blonde hair covered his pectorals and a trial of hair ran from his navel to below his breeches. He saw your staring gaze and raised an arm to rub the back of his neck in a habit you found endearing. 

“You don't get to hide away now,” you moaned, grabbing his hips to pull him close to you again. You lips began to kiss the toned flesh, wanting to worship and learn the details of his perfect body. His moans encouraged you to touch certain places, bite or kiss for longer on sensitive spots you were memorising. Your hand traced that trail to find the bulge in his breeches “Maker!” Cullen gasped as you applied pressure and squeezed his rock hard cock.

Cullen's hands pulled on your blouse until you lifted you arms to allow the offending fabric over your head “No breastband?” he asked.  
“You didn't notice?” you teased back. He pulled you up to a sitting position and dipped his head to take a nipple in his mouth. You nearly screamed his name as his teeth gently bit and pulled on the sensitive bud. His hand played and teased the other breast, causing you to grind against nothing. Your legs were shaking, desperate for that talented mouth to be at your core.

Somehow you toed off your boots and shrugged your trousers down your legs before he noticed what you were doing. His hands squeezed your thighs as he slid onto his knees and pulled your hips closer to the edge of the desk. The nuzzling from before continued through your smalls, you were almost embarrassed by the damp patch that darkened the crotch of your fabric. Cullen kissed over the fabric, hitting sensitive spots but still teasing “Please Cullen!” you begged as he teased the waistband of your smalls. You could feel him smirk against your thighs as he kissed the soft skin.  
“Very well,” he said, nearly ripping the fabric as he freed you from your clothes. 

You leant back on your forearms as Cullen's tongue attacked your slit “You're soaked already Inquisitor,” he growled, taking another lick.  
“You better clean me up then,” you sighed. He chuckled at your response and licked thoroughly, from the bottom of your entrance to your clit.

Your lower lips were swollen and sensitive, but this was stretching out the beautiful torment that filled your body. His tongue started to concentrate on your clit, seeing the reaction from before. His fingers dug into your thighs as your hips rolled against his face, the pressure in your hips growing until you grabbed his hair “Cullen I'm so close.” He pushed his face closer, his tongue quickening until you came hard. Stars burst in front of your eyes as waves of pleasure spread throughout every inch of your body. 

Cullen stood, wiping your wetness from his mouth but there was a sheen over his cheeks and chin “Oh my darling, you are so beautiful,” he panted.  
“Upstairs?”   
“No time,” he growled, undoing his own breeches this time.


End file.
